Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Additionally, modern vehicles perform many functions beyond basic transportation. For example, vehicles may include sound systems, climate control systems, navigation systems, entertainment systems, interfaces to mobile devices, communication systems that communicate with devices and systems outside the vehicle, and the like. These additional functions may be accessible to a driver or passenger in the vehicle.
In some situations, a driver is prevented from making certain changes to navigation systems and other systems while the vehicle is in motion. This restriction is intended to reduce driver distractions when the vehicle is being operated by the driver. However, it may be desirable to allow a passenger in the vehicle to make changes to navigation systems and other systems in the vehicle.